This invention relates in general to vehicle wheels and in particular to a vehicle wheel having an outboard face which includes a finished portion to provide a cosmetically pleasing appearance to the wheel face and a method and cutting tool for machining the finished portion of the wheel face to produce a smooth surface.
Vehicle wheels typically include an annular wheel rim and a circular wheel disc. The wheel disc can be formed across the outboard end of the wheel rim or recessed within the wheel rim. The wheel rim is adapted to carry a pneumatically inflated tire. The wheel rim has inboard and outboard tire retaining flanges formed on the ends thereof which extend in an outward radial direction to retain the tire on the wheel. Inboard and outboard tire bead seats are formed on the outer surface of the wheel rim adjacent to the corresponding tire retaining flange to support the tire wall beads and form an air-tight seal therewith. The wheel rim also includes a reduced diameter deep well between the tire bead seats to facilitate mounting the tire upon the wheel.
The wheel disc includes a central wheel hub for mounting the wheel upon a vehicle. The inboard face of the wheel disc hub is typically machined to form a flat surface to assure good contact between the wheel disc and the vehicle wheel hub. A pilot hole and a plurality of wheel stud holes extend through the wheel hub. The pilot hole is centered on the hub and the stud holes are spaced equally about a bolt hole circle which is concentric with the pilot hole. The pilot hole can receive the end of an axle while the wheel stud holes receive wheel studs for attaching the wheel to the vehicle. The wheel disc also typically includes a plurality of wheel spokes which extend radially from the wheel hub to the wheel rim and support the hub within the rim.
Referring now to the drawings, a flow chart for a wheel manufacturing process is shown in FIG. 1. In functional block 10, a wheel is cast in a single piece from a light weight metal such as aluminum, magnesium or titanium, or an alloy of a light weight metal. Such wheels are becoming increasingly popular because they weigh less than conventional steel wheels and can include outboard wheel disc faces which are formed in a pleasing aesthetic shape. One piece wheel castings are usually formed by a gravity or low pressure casting process. The wheel castings are finished by machining to a final shape.
Two separate machining stations are typically used to finish a wheel casting. In functional block 11, the outboard end of a rough wheel casting is clamped to the face of a first wheel lathe for a first set of machining operations. A wheel lathe is a dedicated machine designed to finish wheels. Wheel lathes typically include a plurality of cutting tools mounted upon a lathe turret. The turret is indexed to sequentially move each of the tools to the surface of the wheel casting. Wheel lathes are usually operated under Computer Numerical Control (CNC) to sequentially perform a number of related machining operations. For example, a wheel lathe turret can be equipped with a turning tool, a facing tool and a drill bit and the wheel lathe can be programmed to sequentially turn, face and bore a wheel casting. The wheel lathe face typically includes a chuck having a plurality of jaws which grip the outboard wheel retaining flange and tire bead seat. Consequently, the outboard wheel rim end is not finished during the first set of machining operations.
The outside and inside surfaces of the wheel rim are turned to their final shapes and the inboard surface of the wheel hub is faced in functional block 12. Additionally, the inboard end of the wheel rim is finished. The partially finished wheel casting is removed from the first wheel lathe, reversed and clamped on a second wheel lathe for a second set of machining operations in functional block 13. During the second set of machining operations, the inboard wheel flange and tire bead seat are gripped in the jaws of the wheel lathe chuck, exposing the outboard surface of the wheel disc and the outboard end of the wheel rim for machining.
In functional block 14, the second wheel lathe turns and faces the outboard wheel face. During these operations, the outboard tire retaining flange and the outboard tire bead seat also are turned to final shapes. The surface of the hubcap retention area is machined to final shape and the stud mounting holes are drilled through the hub in functional block 15. Alternately, the wheel casting may be removed from the wheel lathe and the drilling operation completed at another work station.
During the facing and other machining operations, very fine grooves are formed in the surfaces of the wheel. Accordingly, the surface of the wheel is typically subjected to a finishing step, as shown in functional block 16. A typical finishing process involves polishing the wheel surface to smooth the grooves and provide a lusterous appearance to the surface of the wheel. The polishing is usually followed by application of a clear coating to protect the polished wheel surface.
A typical polishing operation is illustrated by a flow chart in FIG. 2. Polishing typically involves a first step of rough buffing with an abrasive compound as shown in functional block 20. The buffed wheel is degreased in functional block 21. One frequently used method of degreasing involves passing the wheel through a chamber which is filled with a solvent vapor. The solvent vapor condenses upon wheel, covering the entire wheel surface. Once the solvent has had a sufficient time to dissolve any surface grease, the solvent is washed from the wheel to complete the degreasing. As shown in functional block 22, the wheel is then wet polished with a liquid lubricant for the polishing abrasive. The wheel is usually rotated and rotating polishing wheels are applied to the surface while a slurry of polishing abrasive and a carrier fluid is applied to the wheel surface. Next the wheel is rinsed in functional block 23. Typically, deionized water is used for the rinse.
The substances utilized during wheel polishing are generally toxic in nature. Accordingly, it is common practice to ship the wheels to a polishing contractor who employs safety procedures to protect personnel. The contractor is also equipped to dispose of the toxic wastes generated by the polishing operations.
The polished wheel surface is prepared for coating in functional block 24. Typically, the preparation includes immersion of the wheel in a chromate bath. Finally, a clear coating is applied to the wheel in functional block 25. Usually, the clear coating is sprayed onto the wheel while the wheel is slowly rotated. The coating is then heated in a curing oven.
This invention relates to vehicle wheel having an outboard face which includes a finished portion to provide a cosmetically pleasing appearance to the wheel face and a method and improved cutting tool for machining the finished portion of the wheel face to produce a smooth surface.
As described above, it is known to buff or polish a wheel surface. However, such processes require abrasives and solvents. Typical solvents include trichloroethylene, trichloroethane, sulfuric acid and perchloroethylene, which are toxic. Additionally, the lubricants for the abrasives can include animal lubricants such as grease and lard. The polishing wheels can produce air-borne lint during the polishing and buffing operation. Accordingly, it is necessary to protect the workers from these materials and collect and dispose of the residues. Because of the complexity of the polishing operations and the need to appropriately control the environmental impact of the materials utilized, wheels are often shipped to an outside contractor for polishing. This involves additional time and expense. Thus, it would be desirable to smooth the wheel face without polishing the wheel.
The present invention contemplates a vehicle wheel comprising an annular wheel rim portion and a wheel disc formed across the wheel rim. The wheel disc has an outboard face which includes a smoothed portion to provide a pleasing cosmetic appearance. It is further contemplated that the smoothed portion of the wheel disc face can extend over the entire surface of the wheel disc outboard face. An optional protective coating can be formed over the smoothed portion of the wheel disc face.
The present invention further includes a process for forming a decorative surface upon a vehicle wheel face which comprises providing a machined vehicle wheel including a wheel rim and having a wheel disc extending radially across the wheel rim. The machined wheel is mounted in a lathe. The wheel is rotated while an improved cutting tool having a non-symmetrical tip is urged against the outboard surface of the wheel disc to smooth a portion of the wheel disc surface. The invention also contemplates smoothing the entire outboard face of the wheel disc. Subsequent to smoothing the wheel face, an optional protective coating can be applied to the smoothed surface.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.